


[Podfic]by blood and breath

by blackglass, girlwithabubblegun, readbyjela (jelazakazone), Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: podfics [89]
Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Orannis’ defeat, it was clear that it was past time to reclaim the lost portion of the Old Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]by blood and breath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by blood and breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095134) by [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/pseuds/NightsMistress). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Boldkingdom%5Dbybloodandbreath.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Boldkingdom%5Dbybloodandbreath.m4b)


End file.
